Don't disappear!
by Shazu
Summary: Natsuki has constantly been disappearing from Shizuru's sight, now that she has her back Shizuru keeps thinking that she will disappear from right under her nose. Shiznat of a sort.


**Edit: **Just updated this version with correct grammer, thank you jquackers!

**A/N:** this oneshot was inspired by bad one's video ghost story youtube(dot)com /watch?vbTHr9B22vIQ if you haven't already seen it then shame on you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mai Hime then I am the queen of England! 83 but sadly if an asain were to become the queen i'd be killed and i wouldn't be writing this. So i don't own mai hime XD;;

--

_This is a dream...right? _

Gentle crimson eyes looked on at the slumbering face next to her; if only this moment would last for eternity. Her hand gently stroked the soft raven tresses, revelling in the soft texture of it. This had to be a dream; there was no way that Natsuki was laying right next to her. Her hand hesitantly reached out for the younger cobalt beauty's face, her hand pausing just above her cheek, afraid that Natsuki would disappear in her grasp. Shizuru gently bit her lip as tears stung her crimson eyes as her hand stroked Natsuki's cheek; even if this was another figment of her imagination it felt so real to her.

"Natsuki," She tenderly whispered her loves name. She would give anything to be able to see her raven haired beauty, to be able to see her chest softly rise as she breathed in, and to see her exhale the air just as delicately. Shizuru's hand abruptly withdrew from Natsuki's face, her heart constricted painfully in her chest, as tears began to fall from crimson orbs.

'_You were my reason for living.'_

She clenched her eyes shut, as memories began to flood her mind. Memories of Natsuki continuously disappearing right in front of her, and she was powerless to stop it from happening. She choked back a sob threatening to leave her lips; she had done so many terrible things in hopes of getting her Natsuki back. She had stained her hands by killing her Natsuki's enemies the ones that caused her suffering. She had avenged her by killing Nao, it had eased some of her suffering for a short while, but in the end it caused more turmoil in her unstable mind. Natsuki was still gone. Shizuru's body stiffened as Natsuki snuggled in to her; her eyes opening in surprise.

'_Is this real? _

_No this is another dream; Natsuki will disappear again, leaving me behind with only my thoughts. Natsuki always vanishes in front of me and I can't stop it. Why does Natsuki have to go? '_

"Nat-su-ki," '_Please do not leave me_' She silently pleaded in her mind, she couldn't bare seeing Natsuki disappear again she will lose her mind if this continues. Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks as her shoulders began to shake.

"Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki," she continued to chant as her body began to tremble more strongly as the seconds went by. She hugged herself trying to rid the distressed feeling wracking throughout her body, but the warmth of her own arms made her feel more alone than ever.

"Natsuki," Shizuru choked out while sobbing, her tears now falling repeatedly on the raven haired girls face, her features becoming more and more scrunched up as each drop continued to tap her cheeks repeatedly. Shizuru's vision began to become distorted as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shizuru?"

--

TBC?

A/N: sorry for the shortness of the chapter

I think if you see your loved one continuously disappearing in front of you or there ghost disappearing, it would make you partially insane and immensely insecure, and even if she got Natsuki back for good, she would always worry that she will disappear no matter how much you try to reassure her.

this was intended to be a one chapter fiction but i was thinking maybe I could do another chapter to it just to wrap up the loose ends in here. I have a rough idea of what i want to happen in the next chapter but i d'know if i'll actually have the muse to write it out. I d'know but do you think this chapter is a bit vague? ... and i'm rambling i'll shut up now zips mouth shut

thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review! X3


End file.
